hotdudefandomcom-20200213-history
Grim Grumbler
The Grim Grumbler is the name given to Rachel Adams´ 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS. The name Grim Grumbler has been given to the car because of it´s unreliable nature, it´s shady past history witheld by the police as evidence in a cocaine bust and it´s conquestionable comfort coming from two truck like bench seats, no air-conditioning, loud road and engine noise and strange ergonomic design. Despite this, this is the only car that can carry all six members of the group and has grown to be an icon at Sacred Heart for it's strong muscle car and racing capability. Rachel has since stated that 'even though it is almost a worthless hunk of metal, it has a special place with me'. History The car was bought by it's first owner in the spring of 1969, a spoiled rich kid from Chicago who had his parents pay for the car. He would tour around high school in his car to parade his ego. Because of his poor driving experience however and his unchecked ego, the car was abused and hit many obstacles while in his possession. During the 1973 oil crisis, the parents of the boy went bankrupt because leaded gas had been ousted from law and everyone could not afford to buy gasoline anymore. This prompted the car to be sold to a stock car racer who wanted to transform the car into a can-am series car. He took out the original automatic transmission and installed a muncie 5-speed manual. He started work on a rudimentary roll-cage, added a fire extinguisher in the glove compartment and took out all of the seats. however, the racer ran into financial problems (partly because of the ongoing fuel crisis) and was forced to sell the car partly finished. Because it did not have seats, no shift knob and sparse interior furnishings because of the roll-cage, the car was unloved and went unsold for many months until it was picked off cheap by a farmer in Manitoba. The farmer would be the longest owner of the car and would put 100,000 miles on the odometer (partly because he entered the car in amateur endurance rally events). Upgrades at this time included two bench seats taken from farm trucks and a polished 8 ball as a shift knob. In the fall of 1985 however, the farmer took a fall from a farm silo and was injured in the leg. This rendered him unable to operate the clutch on the car and was forced to sell it to a car restorer in Winnipeg. The car restorer planned to repaint the car completely as the original white paint was faded, scratched and many rust spots appeared on the body. He wanted to restore the automobile as an imitation ZL1. He sanded the body and primed it in primer grey before work stopped because of more financial difficulties. The car was then sold to many unknown owners over the course of the next twenty years and it's reliability took a toll because of this. The previous owner before Rachel however was another spoilled teenager who forced his parents to buy the car for his sixteenth birthday, sometime in 2005. The boy was a reckless driver that caused more damage to the car and added strange upgrades such as a Browning M2 sight on the hood, satelite radio with a ipod dock, a 16 speaker surround sound system and spikes on the lug nuts of the wheels while neglecting the fact that the car needed new tires, a cleaned carburator and a new air filter. When the boy was involved in a cocaine bust however, the police seized his car as almost 100 pounds of cocaine was discovered in the trunk and the boy was charged with trafficking. The car was witheld as evidence. After the trial, the police wanted to scrap the vehicle by a mix up with documents meant that it ended up at a police auction in Hawkesbury. The car was purchased by Rachel's parents for her 16th birthday in 2008. The car was purchased for only 150$. Category:Cars